


乱欲迷人眼

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 2





	乱欲迷人眼

年下  
师生  
三观不正

01

张艺兴是新到的班主任。

“是学校请来的哪尊佛吧？”

“肯定是教九班的。”

“可不是，这回月考又是垫底……”

垫底怎么了？吴世勋忿忿地吹了吹刘海，将那双好看的眼睛露了出来。

同桌朴灿烈神秘兮兮地对吴世勋说：“准是个老头老太太你信不。”吴世勋不感兴趣，咬着笔头想着中午吃点什么好。

一个身影走进教室，拾起粉笔刷刷地在黑板上写下三个字：张艺兴。转过身，微笑着说：“同学们好，我是张艺兴，今天开始就是九班的班主任了。”任谁看来，这位新来的班主任都是二十多岁的样子，柔和的眼里仿佛承载着一汪清水，比少女甚至还白嫩的脸上透着些粉红。他一丝不苟地穿着熨烫平整的白衬衫，说话时上端的扣子解了两粒，锁骨大方地敞露开来，清瘦得好像一阵风就能吹跑了。  
  
“什么老头老太太……这是个小白脸啊……”朴灿烈喃喃道。  
  
讲台上的人推了推眼镜环顾四周，看见一个突出的大高个直勾勾地盯着自己，嘴微张着，倒是怪可爱的。张艺兴笑得更甚，脸上的酒窝仿佛能把人吸进去。

吴世勋透过眯起的月牙眼凝视着那处漩涡。

这个人尝起来应该很甜吧。

02

吴世勋觉得这人太好看了，无论是脸蛋还是身型，完全是梦中情人的样子。以至于今后的几天，少年春梦里的主角都是张艺兴，他在他身下嘤咛，奶白的皮肤上印着深深浅浅的痕迹，耷拉着的下垂眼挂着泪，楚楚可怜地任人操弄。

吴世勋看着张艺兴奋笔疾书的背影，痴笑着。

“吴世勋，你来说说这道题。”张艺兴感受到灼热的视线，对上眼却是吴世勋眼睛弯弯地咧着嘴。

吴世勋猛地站起来，对上张艺兴清澈的眼神，课本被突如其来的撞击掉了一地。

朴灿烈玩味地看着他，低声说：“玩玩就好，别来真的。”吴世勋意味不明地向朴灿烈看去，转过头笑眯眯地回答张艺兴的问题。

我会把他搞到手的。

03

吴世勋正风风火火地往篮球场走去，转角处胸口猛地撞进一个人，抱着作业本的张艺兴失去重心退了几步。

第一次近距离地靠近吴世勋，清凉的薄荷香若有若无地吸进鼻腔，张艺兴有些失神。

见挂念的人儿愣着，吴世勋夺过作业，冲张艺兴眨眨眼：“老师我帮你。”

年轻真好啊。

张艺兴喘着气累死累活地追上吴世勋，日落的余晖照在吴世勋身上，紧致的肌肉线条在汗水浸湿的短袖下若隐若现。张艺兴咽了咽口水，这样的极品为什么是自己的学生呢？

注意到吴世勋像是有些羞涩地挠了挠头，张艺兴耳根迅速地爆红，慌张地干咳几声。吴世勋将上衣撩起擦了擦额前的汗水，将张艺兴逼至墙角，居高临下地看着他，抓起他的手按在自己的腹肌上。

“老师喜欢吗？”

张艺兴强装镇定地挣开禁锢，扶了扶眼镜小声地说：“我回办公室了。”吴世勋笑了笑偷摸了把细腰，这才心满意足地把人放走。吴世勋久久凝望着张艺兴远去，走动时修长纤细的两条腿支撑着饱满的双臀，长裤包裹着，一晃一晃的让人欲火中烧。

吴世勋越发想泡这个看似清冷的小教师了，一想到如此不食人间烟火的家伙到了床上喘息着求饶的模样，吴世勋就心情大好。  
  
04

可是吴世勋发现张艺兴总是躲着自己。

无论吴世勋上课捣乱，下课骚扰，办公室门口堵他，张艺兴都是躲躲闪闪无动于衷的模样。

难道上次太过分了？  
  
于是学校出现了打牌喝酒闹事的吴姓男子兴高采烈地去接受班主任“教育”的奇怪景象。

办公室——

“要一起吃晚饭吗？”

“真的？我太可以了！”

说着金钟仁就要贴在张艺兴的身上，吴世勋用力踢开门挤进两人中间:“金主任请自重。”

金钟仁讪讪地走后，吴世勋乖巧地站着等张艺兴批评自己。

果然，不管怎么躲避，怎么控制，面对吴世勋的瞬间张艺兴筑起的所有防线瞬间崩塌，只剩内心的悸动和与他缠绵的欲望。张艺兴叹了口气，他不能祸害一个孩子。

吴世勋仿佛洞悉了他的心事，说：“我成年了。”

“你还小，很多事你还没有能力判断，以后你会恨我的。”

吴世勋苦笑着说：“老师又有什么错呢？”

毕竟，我才是先有意的那个人啊。  
  
5

周五张艺兴备课到很晚，回家的路上，张艺兴想了想转身进了Gay吧。

金钟仁也好，其他人也好，只要不再让自己对学生抱有想法，张艺兴都可以。

Gay吧里的灯光很暧昧，热辣的音乐下许多情事都变得心照不宣。舞池中搔首弄姿的小受随时被男人按在墙上做爱，吧台上，洗手间，处处是男人交合的淫乱场景。空气里弥漫着荷尔蒙与酒精的气味，张艺兴不舒服地揉了揉鼻子，要了杯长岛冰茶就往嘴里灌，或许酒精能使他兴奋一点。

张艺兴有引人注目的资本，姣好的面容下一副好好教师的扮相让男人们虎视眈眈，巴不得扑上去将这个新人吃干抹净。

酒吧边老板有些不悦地往视线聚焦的方向走去，正要看看是谁让客人们对自己精挑细选的男孩丧失性趣。

张艺兴有些醉了，他摇晃着站起来抓了个人就要亲上去。那人也不抗拒，任他错乱地啃咬着，双手不规矩地在张艺兴腰间游走。边伯贤心里暗暗感叹这位冷美人的相貌，确实比自己的所有男妓漂亮得多，肤如凝脂，指如葱根，盈盈一握的腰肢扭动起来让人恨不得做死在他身上。想不到这只绵羊倒挺着急，伸手就要将他的外套脱下。边伯贤被他挠得心痒难耐，一把将他扛出来扔进车里，下身早就起了反应。边伯贤毫不怜惜地欺身而上，没有扩张的后穴被猛烈地冲撞着，张艺兴痛苦地闭上了眼。

凌晨，张艺兴举步维艰地往家里走去，此时醉意已经驱散了不少。清醒的大脑下，张艺兴感到羞愧。

身后一个人影从拐角走出来，目光隐晦地盯着前面衣衫不整的人，袖口下的拳头握得绷出了青筋。

6

第二天教室里不见吴世勋的影子，张艺兴舒了口气，心里却不知为何泛起了些酸楚。

这不正是自己希望的吗？张艺兴怔怔地看着窗边空荡荡的位子。

这天张艺兴依旧加班到很晚，离小区不远处站着一个高大的黑影。

“钟仁？”张艺兴试探地问道。

那人从暗处走进，看不清表情，直到与张艺兴一同站在路灯下，吴世勋抬起头，露出标志的犬式微笑。

张艺兴隐约觉得吴世勋的眼神有些古怪，眼底似有抹阴暗的血色，像要把自己撕裂一样骇人。也许是错觉吧，他不禁拢了拢外套，强迫自己与吴世勋对视：“是世勋啊，这么晚了还不回家吗？”

吴世勋笑着应道：“老师不也夜不归宿吗？”张艺兴顿了顿，一时语哽。

“不如老师送我回家吧。”

张艺兴虽不情愿，但秉承着人民教师的优良品质，他还是点头了。一路无言，总是黏着他吵吵闹闹的吴世勋分外安静。

吴世勋停在一栋楼面前，边开门边说：“这里房间很多，厨房里什么吃的都有，家里什么设备你都可以随意使用……”  
  
“我坐一会就走。”  
  
吴世勋顿了顿转过头看着他，像是迷惑地歪了歪头，又大笑起来：“是啊，不过我还有问题想请教您呢。”他伸手将张艺兴揽了进来，反锁上门。  
  
张艺兴有些不安地坐在沙发上，虽说这些家具一尘不染，但总给人一种常年没人住的错觉。吴世勋边倒水边时不时地投来视线，那眼神似要把他穿透一样。  
  
“您不戴眼镜是什么样啊？”  
  
张艺兴差点把水喷了出来，干笑着扶了扶镜框。度数不深，只是戴着眼镜成了种习惯，摘了就没什么安全感。趁他空想的间隙，吴世勋摘下他的眼镜挂在自己的衬衫领口上。张艺兴想站起来，可脑袋沉得厉害，四肢也没了力气。  
  
他意识到水里有东西。  
  
吴世勋起身慢吞吞地解开衬衫，痴笑着看着张艺兴。  
  
“老师，你知道自己有多诱人吗？”  
  
张艺兴害怕极了，他用尽最后一丝力气推开吴世勋往门冲去，实木的大门锁得死死的，他绝望地瘫坐在地上。  
  
“真是不听话啊。”身后，吴世勋一把抓起张艺兴的领子按在墙上，粗暴地扯下他的裤腰，随手在穴口抹了点润滑就将下身的肿胀插了进去。察觉到异物的入侵，张艺兴疼得沁出了泪水，贝齿却死死地咬住下唇，不让药物的作用使自己叫出声来。  
  
吴世勋发狠地咬住他富有肉感的嘴唇，松开紧闭的牙关探了进去，疯狂地索取直到张艺兴脸涨得通红才离开，舔了舔嘴角扯出的晶莹的银丝。  
  
张艺兴终于失去了理智，手摸索着要攀上吴世勋的身体，吴世勋反手将他按在墙上低吼着：“说，昨晚和谁做了？”  
  
见张艺兴睁着蒙着水汽的双眼迷惘地看着他，吴世勋气得不行，用力将他摔到床上，让自己的炙热整根没入又吞出，犹如一头狂躁的野兽狠狠地抽插着。张艺兴被顶到最深处，舒服地扭了扭腰，吴世勋重重地拍了拍他白皙的臀肉讽刺道：“你倒是说说他厉害还是我厉害？嗯？”没有回应，只有黏腻的液体和肉体碰撞声，春光无限。  
  
7  
  
他多希望这只是场噩梦。  
  
白色的窗帘透进来的光线十分刺眼，张艺兴疲惫地睁开眼：陌生的吊灯，陌生的床单，陌生的气味……一切都证明了自己被学生强迫的事实。  
  
“醒了？”罪魁祸首走进房间。  
  
张艺兴转过头去，呆滞地望向窗外。  
  
“让我走。”  
  
吴世勋直起身，烦躁地抓了抓头发：“你就这么想离开我？就这么想去酒吧和别人厮混？”他几乎要失控地打向墙壁。  
  
“嗯。”张艺兴没有温度地说。  
  
“我会让你待在我身边的。”吴世勋安抚似的吻了吻他的额头，离开了房间。  
  
逃。  
  
一定要逃。

8  
  
吴世勋回来时已是深夜，见张艺兴发白的嘴唇和纹丝不动的冰箱，将他从床上拎起：“想死没那么容易。”  
  
吴世勋拖拽着张艺兴进了浴室，打开花洒喷洒在他脸上，张艺兴干涩的喉咙里被粗暴地灌进了水，冰凉的触感使他不住地颤抖，身子支撑不住地要滑下又被身前的人提起。他清楚地明白接下来吴世勋还会有什么动作，只是他无力反抗。  
  
小腹一阵剧痛，张艺兴被用力按在了洗手台上，被迫看着镜子里狼狈的自己，发丝湿漉漉地贴着额头，湿透的白T下浮现紧实的肌理。吴世勋下体顶着张艺兴，俯下身贴近他耳边低语：“好好看着谁在这上了你。”吴世勋褪下张艺兴的短裤，握着自己硬的不行的性器插了进去，不经扩张地进入令张艺兴吃痛得叫了出来，吴世勋惩罚似的在张艺兴里面横冲直撞，全然不听他的求饶。  
  
渐渐的张艺兴居然产生了快感，吴世勋指尖的每一次触碰都像火烧一样烙在他身上，每一次抽插都令他止不住地颤抖，他艰难地忍耐着呼之欲出的呻吟。张艺兴对自己的反应感到恶心，他闭着眼不再看镜子里吴世勋发狠的模样。  
  
而吴世勋并不打算放过他，全部塞进张艺兴的后穴后就停止了动作。张艺兴不想承认自己燃烧的情欲，但后穴却诚实地催促着吴世勋更猛烈地进攻。  
  
“要我继续吗？”吴世勋挑衅着，一字一顿地喊他张老师，刺激着张艺兴敏感的神经。  
  
“快……求你了……”  
  
吴世勋满意地动了动，掰开两瓣臀肉更用力地驰骋着，挑逗着张艺兴最敏感的地方，一边用手套弄着张艺兴的那根挺立，直到两个人都射在了洗手台上。  
  
吴世勋又在浴室里要了他几次后才将他抱出来，轻轻地放在沙发上。  
  
完事后吴世勋又恢复成阳光的大男孩模样，抿着嘴认真地帮他穿好衣服。张艺兴苦涩地想着，原来自己还对吴世勋抱有幻想，也许他并不想伤害自己。  
  
吴世勋擦干张艺兴的头发后，小跑进厨房忙手忙脚地鼓捣着，不一会就端出了一碗热气腾腾的面。他睁着无辜的桃花眼恳求似的说：“老师你吃点吧。”见张艺兴无动于衷，吴世勋扇了自己一巴掌，“我错了老师。”张艺兴抓住吴世勋又要落下的手甩开，默不作声地吃起了面。  
  
“你看你，都弄脏了。”吴世勋开心地帮张艺兴擦去嘴角上的面汤，放到嘴边舔了舔。  
  
不知道为什么，此刻张艺兴难受得想哭。

9

隔天张艺兴像是想通了一样，该吃吃该喝喝。对吴世勋偶尔传来的炽热视线也毫不避讳，甚至当吴世勋上手时，张艺兴也只是轻轻拿开没有其他过激的反应。

只是他从不说话。

吴世勋觉得诧异的同时又有些高兴，张艺兴可能会真的接受自己，这样想着吴世勋也收敛了不少自己的欲望。

再努力一点，他就会喜欢我吧。

晚上张艺兴冲澡的时候，吴世勋坐在沙发里燥热难耐。眼睛盯着电视里花花绿绿的图像，脑里却想象着张艺兴赤裸着站在水雾弥漫的浴室里，水珠顺着他清瘦的脊背流下，最终没入臀间的深沟里。

想干。

吴世勋深深地吸了口气，克制着下身的欲火。但是这样又会被他讨厌吧。

张艺兴披着毛巾走了出来，纤细的腿上还带着水珠，头发也是湿的。他使劲地用毛巾擦了擦头发，往床上一倒用被子蒙住了头。吴世勋看着他一系列的动作，捡起掉在地上的毛巾凑在鼻间深深地闻着，是一股甜甜的淡淡的奶香，很好闻也很撩人。

吴世勋在黑暗的客厅里一坐就是两小时，冷静了不少后才小心翼翼地爬上床躺在张艺兴身边。身旁的人儿好像颤抖了一下，往外挪了一点。吴世勋侧过身凝视着张艺兴的睡颜，眼前的人是那么近，近到一伸手就能搂在怀里，可也那么远，好像马上就会消失一样。

要是永远这样下去，有多好。

凌晨两点，张艺兴坐了起来。

10

吴世勋做了一个梦。

梦里张艺兴对他微笑，他就站在前面，就那样站着好像永远不会离开。

又好像站得很远，眼前只有一个模糊的轮廓，一伸手，人就不见了。

吴世勋惊恐地睁开双眼，看向旁边。洁白的床单上哪还有张艺兴的影子，只剩窗帘被风吹起飘进了若即若离的花香。吴世勋大脑一片空白，慌乱地找遍了每个角落，没有人，连一点痕迹也没有，好像他从未来过。

伴随着一阵轰鸣，吴世勋狂躁地掀翻了桌子。

“张艺兴！！！”

张艺兴重重地叹了口气，重见天日后，周围是如此平静，让人感到心安。

他漫无目的地在街上走着，下过雨后的空气很凉爽，行人低着头匆匆走过，一切都显得很不真实。

“吴世勋。”

他轻轻地念着。

他应该是恨他的。

11

张艺兴没敢回校，他就这样浑噩地躲在公寓里画着画，看看书。试图回到日常生活。

没有吴世勋的生活。

已经这样两个星期了，吴世勋囚禁他也是两个星期。面馆里张艺兴有一搭没一搭地挑着面，呆望着窗外的细雨。

回到公寓，门边有个男人瘫坐在地，头发散乱地披在额头上，盖住了眼睛，周边的空气里充斥着酒精的浓烈气味。张艺兴皱了皱眉。

哪来的酒鬼？

正想绕过他进门，男人拽住了他的手。张艺兴重心不稳倒进了他怀里。男人闷哼了一声将他圈得死死的，似乎想把他嵌进自己的身体里。

是吴世勋。

吴世勋手劲大的惊人，也不说话，只是静静地坐着，拥着他。

像是一个世纪过去了，也没有要动的意思。

不是睡着了吧？张艺兴想着，忐忑地撩起垂在吴世勋眼前的头发，对上他带着水雾的桃花眼。

张艺兴心跳好像漏了一拍。

他定定地望着自己，悲伤得让人心碎。

张艺兴还是把他拖了进来，小孩一动不动的，却紧紧地抓着张艺兴的手，像抓着救命稻草一般甩都甩不掉。

“吴世勋，我该拿你怎么办……”

12

“醒了？”张艺兴平静的目光里没有丝毫波澜，“过来吃面。”

吴世勋一言不发，盯着他看。

“喝那么多酒不吃也行，胃痛别怪我。”张艺兴放下筷子，“明天给我去上课。”

“你怕我吗？”吴世勋的视线就没离过张艺兴的脸。他也不知道自己怎么就失了魂一样，满脑子想着把张艺兴藏到一个只有自己知道的地方，只能看着自己，连阳光洒在他身上他都嫉妒。

“怕。”怕他又疯了一样把自己囚禁起来，怕他又残暴地摧残自己破败不堪的身体。

吴世勋低下头扯出一丝苦笑，嘴里却轻佻地说:“怕老子又干哭你？”

他不是什么圣人，做不到不摘喜欢的花，即使枯萎在他手里。

他踉跄地站起来，抬起想抚摸张艺兴脸颊的手，被张艺兴冷着脸拍开。吴世勋一个用力扼住他的手腕，几乎是吼着说:“为什么！明明你也……喜欢我不是吗！”

看到吴世勋红着的眼后，张艺兴明白了，他更怕被质问自己的感情，怕吴世勋这副模样是自己造成的。脑子里有个声音在嘲讽地说，其实你蛮享受的吧？其实你不介意和学生乱搞对吧？

如果能回到刚认识的时候，张艺兴希望自己能更有勇气一些。也许现在，就不是这个局面。

张艺兴觉得自己快疯了，眼睛一闭轻声说道:“没错，我就是贱。”

感受到覆上来的薄唇后，张艺兴环上对方的后颈，老师学生什么的，张艺兴都不想管了。

13

张艺兴和吴世勋又出现在学校了，这一个月来的销声匿迹让所有人议论纷纷。

但什么都没有发生似的，张艺兴仍是讲台上温文尔雅的教师，吴世勋仍是讲台下不服管教的学生。

那晚张艺兴始终没有确认两人的关系，吴世勋也没再逼问。也没有做爱，张艺兴背对着吴世勋，两人都没有睡着。

有时候吴世勋很气，那样温柔的张艺兴，那样冷淡的张艺兴，总在恰当的时候击垮他，让他神魂颠倒，让他肝肠寸断。他把自己的所有情绪都给了张艺兴。

放学了，张艺兴失落地看着教室外的落日，操场上的人已经很少了，一片树荫下，一对少男少女在偷偷接着吻。

要是吴世勋没有遇到自己，是不是也能像他们一样正常地谈个恋爱。张艺兴笑了笑:“那小子，多少女生喜欢他啊……”

“那你呢？”熟悉的声音传来，不知什么时候起，吴世勋就站在身后，“你也喜欢吗？”

张艺兴一愣，正想走，吴世勋又说:“别怂啊，总是逃走算什么男人。”

高大的身影逐渐压过来，吻却没有落下，吴世勋对他竖了个中指:“张艺兴，我看不起你。”

喉结动了动，张艺兴感到有什么东西要呼之欲出了，却迟迟吐不出一个字。

我是太爱你了，才会让你折磨我。

吴世勋瞥了眼微颤着的张艺兴，转身离去。

“吴世勋你站住。”

张艺兴觉得自己很累，他好想放过吴世勋，也放过自己。

像是忍耐很久，张艺兴沙哑着说道:“我们在一起吧。”

吴世勋停住脚步。这时微风正好，张艺兴轻飘飘的声音顺着风吹进心里，挠得他有些痒。转过头看见张艺兴站在窗前，眼角有些泛红地看着自己，白衬衫的下摆飘动着……很久以后吴世勋想起来，都觉得那一幕很美，外面的天空紫红紫红的很好看，张艺兴，也很好看。

“好。”

14

虽说上过几次床，但是这么牵手还是第一次，就像其他情侣一样。

张艺兴的手骨节分明，修长而纤细，除了手指上由于常年写字留下的老茧，其他地方都十分细嫩。吴世勋细细摩挲着那块粗糙，按了按软软的手心，又探进指缝里用力攥了攥。

对小自己几岁的学生表白，张艺兴还是觉得别扭。从学校走出来后，一路上脸都是烧着的，连手什么时候被牵起都不知道。感受到被另一只大手翻来覆去的有些疼，张艺兴才抽了抽手。

“都是男朋友了还不让牵啊。”吴世勋率先打破了尴尬的氛围，更用力地拉了回来。张艺兴被猝不及防的外力拉得偏了偏，两条手臂碰撞在一起，吴世勋顿时觉得燥热难耐。

张艺兴正想反驳，想想也没错，垂了垂眼皮便任由吴世勋折腾。恰好被低着头的吴世勋看见，只觉得可爱得不行，有了名分后干什么都是顺理成章的，便俯下身小心地吻了吻张艺兴的唇角。

这次，我不会再放手了。

15

张艺兴不是没和别人谈过恋爱，但总是腻腻歪歪，扭扭捏捏的，在一起后十天半个月才牵个手亲个嘴。

然而和吴世勋在一起的第一天，就自然地滚上了床。

一进家门，吴世勋就整个将他托起，架着他纤细的腿径直走到床边，不轻不重地放下。张艺兴已经软成了一滩水，任凭他跨坐上来，解着自己的衬衫。

解了一半，吴世勋有些急切地扯开领子，细细啃咬着张艺兴的锁骨和肩膀，再一路向下吻，到没解完的地方吴世勋灵巧地叼起，用牙齿咬开了纽扣。羞得张艺兴用手臂盖住了脸，声音细碎地从牙关泄出来:“别……啊……”

吴世勋充耳不闻，继续褪下他的西装裤，张艺兴便顺势蹬掉了皮鞋。吴世勋有些痴迷地看着身下白得不像话的躯体，明明没有一丝赘肉，摸起来却软软的。吴世勋俯下身拉开张艺兴的手臂，一时四目相对，能清楚地看见对方眼中的自己。

几秒后，吴世勋只觉得口干舌燥，轻含住张艺兴微张的嘴唇，将舌尖探进去索取了些水分。仅仅是这样，张艺兴就有些硬了，双腿情不自禁地环上吴世勋的腰身。察觉到他的反应，吴世勋修长的手指伸向张艺兴的私密处，小心翼翼地一寸寸地扩张进入好让张艺兴适应。

“可……可以进来了……”

得到应允后，吴世勋便慢慢地插进去，那处的软肉紧紧地夹着滚烫的性器，两人浑身是黏腻的汗水，连床单也湿了大片。吴世勋忍不住低声咒骂:“靠，怎么这么紧。”他吻了吻张艺兴潮红的脸，示意他放松些。

这样的温柔并没有持续多久，全部进去以后，吴世勋爽得不行，狠命地抽动起来，直把张艺兴撞得一颠一颠的，顶到最深处时，张艺兴便精关失守哭叫着射出来:“世勋……”

听着身下传来的悦耳的汽水音，吴世勋的下体又涨大了一圈，一边更用力地冲撞着，一边不忘附在他耳边说着荤话。

床板晃得吱呀作响，张艺兴被戏弄得又气又兴奋，无力地捶打着吴世勋精壮的宽肩。吴世勋只当是小猫挠痒，火上浇油，干脆捞起细腰让张艺兴坐在身上，按着他上下操弄。直到张艺兴哭的力气都没了，吴世勋才用力抽动了几下，射了进去。

吴世勋将人打横抱起走进浴室，认真地清理干净全是精液的后穴，这才让张艺兴睡下。

一想到张艺兴意乱情迷，难以自制的动人模样，吴世勋就恨不得把人拉过来做到天亮。但张艺兴像是累坏了，脑袋一沾上枕头就昏睡过去。

吴世勋揉了揉张艺兴凌乱的头发，低声说:“这次就先放过你，我的小张老师。”

16

吴世勋死皮赖脸地要求张艺兴“补课”后，就特别容易擦枪走火，时而在沙发，时而在厨房……

更有一次，张艺兴在阳台上晾衣服，身上只套了件吴世勋宽大的T恤，就跟小孩偷穿大人的衣服一样，松松垮垮的下摆遮住臀部，只露出白皙的双腿，晃得人出神。

吴世勋看得入迷，直接把人按在栏杆上操，羞耻又刺激的快感让张艺兴欲罢不能。尤其吴世勋故意在耳边说:“老师在勾引我吗？”张艺兴被激得埋在吴世勋的臂弯里，眼泪都掉了下来。

张艺兴最受不了吴世勋叫他老师或者哥，而吴世勋最清楚这点。

十八九岁的男生过于精力旺盛，这几天张艺兴被折腾得浑身酸痛，困得上课都想打盹儿。于是张艺兴决定和吴世勋谈谈。

“世勋。”张艺兴清了清嗓子，试图挽回自己身为班主任的尊严。

吴世勋疑惑地看着张艺兴抵住自己的肩膀，有些委屈:“不做吗？”

“你……明天还要上课，下周要月考了。”

吴世勋撇撇嘴，一脸不屑地坐回去，笔直修长的腿散漫地搭在书桌上。看起来十分欠揍。

“考好了有什么奖励吗？”

“你要什么。”

“你。”

17

结果就是，昨晚还是被强拉着做了。

好在今天没课。

批好成堆的作业后，张艺兴舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，视线刚好可以看见篮球场上热火朝天的景象。

今天，是篮球赛吧。

想着学校的任务也快完成了，张艺兴心虚地看了看埋头苦干的同事们，悄悄地闪出年段室——

身穿橘色工装裤的张艺兴混在学生堆里一点也不突兀，甚至看起来更加稚嫩，以至于都没人给他挪地。张艺兴被挤在外围，艰难地伸着脖子朝里看，寻找着自家小孩的身影。

“吴世勋！”旁边的女生传来一声尖叫，激动地挥舞着双手。张艺兴顺着她的目光看过去，刚脱离吴世勋双手的篮球准确无误地掉进了篮筐，接着周围欢呼四起，记分牌上九班又多了三分。

哨声一响，正往外走的吴世勋被人群包围，又是递纸巾又是送水，还有拍照的。吴世勋顺手拿过一条毛巾擦了擦汗，笑着朝她们摆了摆手。一位长相可爱的女生附在他耳边说了什么，吴世勋更是笑得眼睛都弯成了月牙。

下午的阳光还是很明媚，吴世勋的周围笼罩了层朦胧的光圈，刺得张艺兴眼睛疼。

吴世勋瞥见那抹橘色的身影，夺过朴灿烈怀里的汽水跑过来问:“你来看球赛吗？”语气里掩饰不住的喜出望外。

“嗯，世勋好厉害。”温柔的下垂眼似乎满意地看向对方，两颊的酒窝浅浅地露出来，看得吴世勋想亲两口。

人群渐渐散了，吴世勋拉过张艺兴坐在隐蔽的树荫下，将冒着冷气的易拉罐凑到他嘴边。张艺兴接过来，冰镇的触感使他缩了缩手，低声说:“她们送的啊。”

吴世勋看了看那群又在为别人欢呼的女生，使坏地揉乱张艺兴柔软的头发:“你吃醋啊。”

这是个陈述句，张艺兴冷哼了一声将汽水放在地上。

“我让灿烈买的。”吴世勋说着把拉环打开，看着张艺兴白皙的手，鬼使神差地抓过来将拉环套进无名指上。

见张艺兴愣了一下，吴世勋又烦躁地扯了出来，咕哝了一句:“以后给你买真的。”缓过来是怎么回事后，张艺兴红着脸抿了一口汽水，心里甜蜜得不行。

趁吴世勋晃神的间隙，张艺兴快速地亲了下脸便拍拍裤子要走。

哪能放过偷吃的小猫，吴世勋用力拽了回来，大手一挥用外套挡着就堵住还凉丝丝的嘴唇，欺负得张艺兴气都喘不过来才依依不舍地松开。

“晚上继续补课。”

18

人人皆知吴世勋家境殷实，父母常年在海外，山高皇帝远的管不到这位公子哥。

所以，张艺兴才是攀高枝的那个。

逻辑严谨得让人挑不出毛病。

篮球赛的热度过后，又多了个重磅炸弹，把张艺兴轰炸得体无完肤，粉身碎骨。

不知哪个班群曝光的亲吻照，犹如风吹麦浪般迅速传遍了整个学校——某教师与学生在校区公然接吻，胜似情侣。

照片上的相貌清清楚楚，正是那天树荫下吴世勋张艺兴两人。

正在冲泡咖啡的张艺兴翻到学生的朋友圈，脸上的笑容霎时凝固，嘴角收不回来而僵硬地弯着，简直比哭还难看。

瓷片打碎的声音响起，浑浊的液体泼洒在张艺兴白净的衬衫上。张艺兴的视线逐渐模糊起来，慌乱地擦着晕染开的黑色污渍。

“擦不掉，擦不掉了……”

张艺兴假装自己听不见底下的窃窃私语，握着粉笔的手却不受控地颤抖着。

“肯定是他勾引世勋啊。”

“有点恶心啊。”

“之前消失的那段时间不会也……”

一个染着红发的男生转过头来，咧开他干裂的嘴唇笑着对朴灿烈说:“灿，你说张老师怎么不找我啊，我也挺有钱的。”

朴灿烈可以直接看见他鼻尖反着光的痘痘和嘴里发黄的牙齿，厌烦地骂道:“林超，你他娘的也配？”

周围的声音渐渐弱下去，张艺兴转过身，眼角泛红地朝朴灿烈摇了摇头。

朴灿烈有些惊讶，刚刚他，是快哭了吗？

这天好像过得很慢很慢，张艺兴回到空荡荡的公寓，终于支撑不住背靠着门滑落在地上，颤抖地从口袋里摸出一根皱得有些弯曲的烟。

在寂静无声的黑暗中微弱的火星明明灭灭。他深深地吸了一口，苦涩的烟草味充斥在喉咙里呛得他难受。

吴世勋，为什么你没来教室？

为什么你不在我身边？

感到好些了后，张艺兴站起来强迫自己准备明天的课程。

“没关系的。”

19

被人看到的时候，已经太晚了。

玻璃瓶重击在林超的头上，林超只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，钻心的痛意使他直直地倒了下去。恍惚中看见吴世勋嘴角勾起的弧度，仿佛暗夜里走出的罗刹，让他不寒而栗。

“不，不要。”

吴世勋眼神阴冷得吓人，缓慢地抬起一只脚踩在林超满是血的脸上，淡漠地开口：“不要放过你？”

“吴世勋你疯了！你要是把我打死了，你和张艺兴就都别想好过！”

“你要是不手贱我们都很好过。”

吴世勋背过去嫌恶地拍了拍鞋底，好像踩到什么恶心的东西一样。

“昨天我就在查，到底是哪个畜生发的。”吴世勋撩起额前的碎发，笑着说，“结果是你啊，林超。”

转身用力地朝林超的腰部踢去，吴世勋也不知道自己下手有多重。林超感受到骨头碎裂的声音，绝望地祈祷着吴世勋还留有最后一丝理智。

偌大的办公室里，金钟仁疲惫地扶着额头，责备的眼神时不时地看向张艺兴，许久才轻轻地开口:“你知不知道这件事的后果？”

张艺兴点了点头，笑得有些惨淡。

“你会被开除！”金钟仁恨铁不成钢似的按住张艺兴瘦弱的肩膀，“我也帮不了你你知道吗？”

松开张艺兴后，张艺兴颤颤巍巍地往后退了几步，像想起什么一样抓住金钟仁的手臂急切地问道:“那吴世勋呢？”

“他爸妈会处理好。”金钟仁直视着他的眼睛，一根根地掰开张艺兴的手指，“而你，趁早离开他吧。”

为什么，你的眼里只有吴世勋。

“那就好……”

只要不连累他，就没关系。

没关系的。

办公室的门被推开，几个女生慌慌张张地指着外面：“老，老师，有人打架。”

金钟仁和张艺兴赶到现场时，林超已经倒地不起，而始作俑者站在一旁，冷眼看着躺在地上的人，手上攥着的玻璃瓶沾满了猩红色的液体。

“吴世勋你住手！”熟悉的声音传进耳朵里，吴世勋机械地转头看向惊恐得瞪大眼睛的张艺兴。

张艺兴，你是在看怪物吗？

“你看清楚是他把照片发出去的！”

“那又怎样？你本来可以什么事都没有！”

若不是金钟仁强拉着他，张艺兴估计就要上前扇吴世勋个几巴掌了。

尖锐的警铃声越来越近。

吴世勋嘲讽地笑了笑，面向驶来的警车和救护车，张开了双臂。

“艺兴，等我。”

混乱中，张艺兴没听清吴世勋的最后一句话，只远远地看着他被架上车，直至车门关闭都不曾移开过视线。

20

时至今日，两年前的场景仍历历在目——

他毫不犹豫地追着林超的救护车去了，当医生说出没有生命危险的时候才松了口气，抱着头蹲在地上半天没站起来。

直到那位冷艳的贵妇人站到面前，细细眯起的眉目与吴世勋如出一辙。

“我儿子只是喜欢刺激而已。”她说的话张艺兴只记得这句。

后来张艺兴就递了辞呈。

再后来，张艺兴开始依赖上了香烟和酒精，如同行尸走肉一样在街头晃荡。

一天边伯贤叫住他，夺过手里的酒瓶摔在地上，碎片扎进脚底张艺兴也只是木然地走着。

边伯贤说，让他来酒吧帮忙。

现在，张艺兴既是酒吧的领班，也做了朴灿烈的家教。解决失业的问题后，张艺兴便全身心地投入到工作当中，以至于金钟仁总是取笑他是个工作狂。

可一旦空闲下来，就忍不住思绪乱飞，譬如今夜。

烟灰缸里挤满了烟蒂，张艺兴仰靠在转椅上吞云吐雾着。

“我想你了，吴世勋。”

21

“小子，出去了就别再回来了。”

“好的，sir。”吴世勋挥了挥手，笑嘻嘻地应道。在转身的瞬间又恢复了淡漠的神情，唾了口口水。

这个死肥猪狱警脸上的油都可以炒菜了，给我的牢饭却一点油水都没有，靠。

早在两年前，父母就搭了最快的航班回国，在警局里劈头盖脸地把吴世勋骂了一顿，吴父甚至气得差点与他断绝父子关系。

“平常怎么就没想起我这个儿子，干脆认钱做儿子好了。”吴世勋想也没想就脱口而出。

那天吴父脸都绿了的样子吴世勋至今都想笑。

还没等他呼吸下新鲜空气，就猝不及防地被塞进了早在监狱外等候的保姆车。

看清驾驶座上的人后吴世勋极为不爽地往前踹了下，上下打量起来:“我爸让你来的？”

“是的，你最好安分点别给我惹麻烦。”金钟大转过头来微笑着说，明明是如此温和的语气，吐出来的话却带着威胁的意味。

吴世勋不以为然地往后一靠，眼睛一闭盘算着如何去找张艺兴。

在吴世勋眼里，金钟大是除了张艺兴以外，看起来最温柔的人。也只是看起来。

伪君子。吴世勋在心里唾骂了一句。

“我要下车。”眼看快到张艺兴住过的小区了，吴世勋叫停金钟大，“钟大哥，你毕竟还是得听我的。”

金钟大笑而不应。本来就只是老爷子派来监视他的，不需要插手。便放下他扬长而去。

22

张艺兴一进门就被抵在墙上，手上塑料袋里的东西掉了一地，而那人也没有松手的意思，甚至揽上了张艺兴的后腰。

嗅着张艺兴淡淡的奶香味，吴世勋才终于安下心来，轻声开口:“我想你了。”

张艺兴从惊慌中缓过来，忍住崩溃大哭的冲动颤抖着扶上吴世勋的肩膀。

两年了，张艺兴有无数的话想说想问。

你怎么瘦了？你什么时候回来的？你有没有受苦？

你，还爱我吗？

可是一个字也说不出口，两人都心照不宣地沉默着站了许久，此时此刻千言万语也抵不过这久违的拥抱。

张艺兴偷偷地抬眼看了看吴世勋，他又高了一些，胡渣都长出来了，总是柔顺的黑发凌乱了不少……

怎么倒像是我比较小。张艺兴想着，便噗嗤一声笑出来。吴世勋松开了禁锢张艺兴的双手，不满地问道:“笑什么？”

“没。”张艺兴捡起滚落在地上的西红柿说，“饿不饿？”

“饿。”吴世勋点点头。

望着张艺兴在厨房忙忙碌碌的身影，觉得怎么也看不够，怎么看怎么好看。

而以前不管发生什么，都不重要了。

因为他的张艺兴，有在好好等他。

桌上摆满了吴世勋爱吃的菜后，张艺兴正想抽根烟，突然意识到日思夜想的人就在身边，笑着摇了摇头。

“你什么时候抽烟了？”吴世勋边问边继续往嘴里塞着饭菜。

“该戒了。”张艺兴托着下巴看着吴世勋狼吞虎咽的样子，收起了打火机，“只要有你在，就够了。”

吃饱喝足后，张艺兴本想与吴世勋好好规划下未来。哪知吴世勋刚从浴室出来就将他打横抱起摔到床上，老腰都差点闪了。

吴世勋解开浴巾，早就昂扬的性器跳了出来，依旧硕大的尺寸让张艺兴有些害怕地缩了缩身子。

“哥……”

吴世勋一开口，张艺兴就拿他没辙了，索性眼睛一闭作死人状任他处置。

吴世勋干净利落地褪去张艺兴的衣服，大手拉过他纤细的脚踝，在大腿两侧落下细密的吻后探向了后方。

许久未被人爱抚过的小穴紧得难以深入。吴世勋挤了些润滑在手上，修长的手指天生就适合开发后穴，涂抹在穴口后，吴世勋小心翼翼地撑开伸进去探索湿滑的内壁。

察觉到身下的人僵硬得绷直了身体，吴世勋吻住了张艺兴富有肉感的唇，挑逗着小巧的舌尖从而转移注意力。手上的动作仍进行着，在张艺兴里面戳进戳出。直到穴肉都开始泛着粉红，张艺兴也难耐地轻喘起来，吴世勋才试探地蹭了蹭臀缝。

在外面磨蹭了下，才按住张艺兴的手腕长驱直入，彼时两人都满足地发出一声叹息。小穴紧紧地裹住那根欲望，甚至往内吮吸，热情地邀请着吴世勋更激烈地操干。

白嫩的双腿被强行掰得更开了些，吴世勋情不自禁地夸着:“艺兴你好棒……”

张艺兴脸上已经带了层情欲的粉红，而听着吴世勋磁性的嗓音更是动情地想要落泪，嘴里只剩下细碎的喘息，只有顶到敏感点才会无意识地叫出吴世勋的名字。

软糯的声音掐断了吴世勋怜香惜玉的念头，握住那细腰更加卖力地驰骋，毫无章法地冲撞着内壁。一进一出中张艺兴扛不住高潮的快感射了两次，由于沾上了白浊吴世勋精瘦的腹部显得更加性感。

加上吴世勋俊俏得不可方物的脸上，此刻也因性事汗湿了额前的碎发。如此热辣的场面给张艺兴造成了强大的视觉冲击，刚萎靡下去的下体又半硬起来，身子自然而然地往上迎合着吴世勋的动作，却换来更加猛烈的进攻。

直到张艺兴支撑不住地求饶，吴世勋才从温柔乡里退了出来，精液悉数射在了外面，玷污了白净的床单。

如同纯粹无暇的张艺兴被弄脏了一般，吴世勋颇为得意地欣赏着自己的杰作。

23

翌日。

张艺兴坐在床上气得干瞪眼，而昨晚像野兽发情一样的小男友此时正精神抖擞地哼着小曲，做着早饭。

为什么他就没事？张艺兴愤懑地想。

但当吴世勋把牛奶用接吻的方式渡到他嘴里后，张艺兴大脑就死机了，顺从地接受吴世勋的投喂。

“Honey, honey...”

来电铃声突兀地响起，拉回了张艺兴出窍的魂魄。张艺兴推开吴世勋，按下接听键。

“老师今天怎么迟到了？”

手机穿出朴灿烈的声音，吴世勋不悦地皱了皱眉喊道:“他今天下不来床。”

瞥了眼张艺兴红了又白，白了又红的脸色，吴世勋连忙捂住即将被暴打的头，躲过了张艺兴的拳击警告。

“吴世勋你个傻逼！你居然回来了！我艹&$％@￥＃……”朴灿烈正还想说段rap diss吴世勋。

“嘟嘟嘟……”吴世勋当即立断隔绝了噪音，还自己耳朵一个清净。

刚在车上吴世勋就从金钟大口中了解了张艺兴的概况，即使气不过边伯贤朴灿烈，也还是庆幸有他们的照顾。

“艺兴，我爸让我复读了。”下了很大的决心一般，吴世勋握住张艺兴的手说，“以后不会再任性了。”

“我信你。”

吴世勋是新来的插班生。

“是复读生吧？”

“肯定年纪不小了。”

“可不是，绝对吊车尾……”

吊车尾怎么了？吴世勋板着生人勿近的脸走进教室，规规矩矩地坐下摊开课本。

抬头只见讲台上的人转过身来，微笑着说:“同学们好，我是张艺兴，今天开始就是你们的班主任了。”

他干净整洁的白衬衫，有如星空般闪烁的眼眸，勾唇时两颊浅浅的小酒窝……看得吴世勋有些恍惚，好像突然间就回到了那个燥热的上午。

那个与张艺兴初次见面的上午。

The end.

中秋番外

吴世勋提着一只紫色的袋子，三步并作两步地疾走着。

手机里躺着一条来自联系人“小张老师”的信息:

回家吃饭。

终于给自己放了回假的吴总一下车就恨不得马上飞上楼，给几日不见的爱人一个深拥。

站在门前吴世勋收住了脚步，理了理头发，正了正领带，稳定住气息后才从容不迫地推开木制的大门。

餐桌旁的张艺兴托着脸对着来人笑，温柔地唤道:“世勋。”

呼吸一下子又紊乱了，吴世勋不自觉地也傻笑起来，好像整颗心都泡在蜜罐里，就要因为张艺兴融化了。

“今天是大餐啊。”吴世勋把袋子往桌上一放说，坐了下来。

他不喜欢和其他情侣一样互坐在对面，偏要挨着张艺兴坐在同一边，因此老是被张艺兴说不浪漫。

可是即使吃饭也想尽量地感受张艺兴，喜欢他身边安心的味道，喜欢蹭他的肩膀，喜欢与他触碰。

完全零距离。

一边唠家常一边结束了晚饭，张艺兴执意拉着吴世勋跑来天台，抬头凝望着高挂起的圆月，也不知那广寒宫里是否真有只玉兔，生生世世陪伴着嫦娥。

“今天得赏月嘛。古人中秋佳节赏月祭月拜月，寄托思乡之情，祈盼人之团圆……”张老师开始喋喋不休。

“可是我们正在一起啊。”

“我们已经团圆了。”

吴世勋勾住张艺兴的脖子打断他的话，缓慢地凑近。等张艺兴闭上眼后又突然偏过头去狡黠地笑着:“送你个礼物。”

被耍的张艺兴通红着脸，心想着待会怎么着也得刺他一下，正酝酿冷淡的表情时吴世勋反手牵住张艺兴，单手打开紫色的盒子，状似蜂巢的戒指明晃晃地反射着光，不难想象戴在张艺兴细白的手指上是多么合适好看。

还是丧失了表情管理，张艺兴开始放空，直愣愣地盯着吴世勋指上同样的对戒。

“我说过，给你买真的。”

张艺兴听见吴世勋轻轻地说——

“我们结婚吧。”

但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。

中秋快乐。


End file.
